


issho ni

by LottaEstev



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottaEstev/pseuds/LottaEstev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But in his heart he can't muster up the tiniest reason why they shouldn't and a hundred why they should. Because she is the anthem to his life, the title, the film and the words." BenXLeslie</p>
            </blockquote>





	issho ni

issho ni  
(adv.) in or into association, harmony or relationship with each other; lit. “together”  
| Japanese| 

He wants to be her last first kiss, her always happy ending. Wants to be with her, whether she fails or flies. At the same he wants to rock her world and make her question her entire existence because of him. He feels like his world doesn't make any sense any more, now that she stepped into it. And she is... different from any other woman he has ever met. She is passionate as sin about her work. She is like a puzzle he can't find the right answer to. Maybe there isn't even one to begin with. She is as dazzling as the sun, as deep as the sea and as fascinating as a work of art.

Her hand fits in his better than a glove and she fits him better than his favorite sweater. Her blonde hair makes him week in the knees and he is feigning ignorance by trying not to look at her directly, trying to sneak a glance at her sideways every now and then, lest she think he is staring at her, which he needs every ounce of self-control not do to.

And he will remember the day they met until he is dead. Until he can't think anymore, until he doesn't remember anything and then some time longer. The way her eyes lit up upon seeing him and Chris. The way her voice filled his ears with so much warmth it made him physically sick for a second. And in that moment, even though he didn't show it, even though he tried to look anything but, he knew that he was done for. She is not good for him. Not good for his work. But in his heart he can't muster up the tiniest reason why they shouldn't and a hundred why they should. Because she is the anthem to his life, the title, the film and the words.

When he is with her passion is in the air and heaven is in her eyes. It's alarming how much power she has over him but he doesn't care, If she wanted him to, he would jump down a cliff, rob a bank. He would help her bury a body – because, no body, no crime, right? He would steal the moon from the night sky for her, as stupid and impossible as that sounds.

And now that he has finally found her, he feels as though something inside him has just clicked. Makes sense now. Is complete. And  if he is being totally honest with himself, and as cheesy as it sounds, she is everything he never knew he always wanted. She makes his world turn on its axis and stop right there, both at the same time.

Being in love with her is the most exhilarating, most exciting and most dangerous thing he has ever done in his life, not that he really had a choice in the matter of falling in love with her. It is like playing with fire when you know that the only thing that can happen is that you get burned. It's like standing on top of a mountain and shouting down that you're the king of the world. It's like eating ice-cream in the middle of winter. Like trying new flavors of syrup. Like listening to your favorite band knowing they dedicated this song to you. Like getting in touch with an old friend from elementary school. It's all of that above and nothing. Because nothing comes close to what being in love with Leslie Knope is all about.

:fin:


End file.
